Tiempos de Amar
by Amberzxxx
Summary: Sarada se queda en casa con Bolt, ya que Sasuke y Sakura buscan un tiempo a solas. ¿Será el inicio de un nuevo romance? LEMMON! Sarada/Bolt, NaruHina y SasuSaku. Fic hecho por mi y un amigo, es la primera vez que trabajamos juntos no sean crueles! xD jajaja ojala les guste! esperamos Reviews! PD puebe haber faltas ortograficas una disculpa de antemano. D


Tiempo para Amar

(sasuke y sakura habían dejado a Sarada en la mansión de naruto, era un lugar bastante espacioso, los chicos jugaron todo el día, aunque la que más se divirtió fue Himawari por que tanto Bolt como Sarada estaban algo mmm incomodos, es decir ya no eran niños ya eran jóvenes ninjas, aun así pasaron un buen rato juntos, la chica se quedaría a dormir como ya lo había hecho varias veces antes pero esta ocasión ella estaría en una recamara separada de los otros uzumakis)

Bolt: bien vamos a dormir, todos vamos a mi cuarto y hagamos una casa de campaña con las cobijas

Hinata: Bolt, ya es hora de dormir, además Sarada ocupara el cuarto de invitados esta vez n_n

Bolt: Hoe y eso por qué?

Naruto: pues porque mmmmm (no podía responder a la pregunta en especial teniendo a la invitada frente a el!) ella necesita dormir para que mañana este con mucha energía ..Además si durmieran juntos seguro harían todo menos dormir (dijo a forma de chiste)

Hinata: O/O...ok chicos ya vana a su habitación y los veremos en la mañana (dijo algo sonrojada al ver que su esposo dijo tal cosa de forma tan descuidada)

Sarada: está bien, nos veremos mañana, buenas noches hokage-sama, buenas noches Hinata-san, hasta mañana Hima n_n

Bolt: y yo?

Sarada: (volteo a verlo y le saco la lengua) vete a dormir BAKA! (Y fue a su habitación (ese gesto era típico entre ellos dos pero por alguna razón hizo que Bolt se sintiera algo extraño...)

Bolt: (estaba recostado en su cama, no podía dormir, ese último gesto de su amiga Sarada lo había sacado taaaaaanto de onda...pero...siempre lo hacía...no? Entonces que era diferente? O que era especial?...como zombie se levantó y fue al cuarto de huéspedes a buscarla...,todos dormían...iba a entrar...pero un impulso lo detuvo ...así que solo toco la puerta)

Sarada: (se despertó apenas, se puso sus lentes y fue a abrir la puerta...) tu? Que quieres? Que no ves la hora que es?

Bolt: hum! Mmm...No se…. quieres ir a jugar a los ninjas?

Sarada: debes estar dormido...como piensas eso, es de madrugada...ya! Ve a dormir! (Iba a cerrar la puerta pero él la detuvo)

Bolt: oye! Espera!...es que creí k tus padre querían que estuvieras aquí para divertirte

Sarada: si...pero no a esta hora...

Bolt: pero te vas pasado mañana?

Sarada: pero te veo diario!

Bolt: pero no es igual...además siempre duermes en mi cama!...ah! (Se sonrojo, hasta él se había dado cuenta de que lo dijo sonaba un tanto comprometedor)

Sarada:...bobo...no eres más bobo porque no es posible...ahora soy mayor ya ve a TU cuarto

Bolt: bueno al menos déjame entrar a platicar algo hasta que me de sueño

Sarada: ...ashhh ok...entra... (Bolt entro al cuarto y ella dejo la puerta entre abierta mientras ambos se sentaban en el suelo a platicar)

Bolt: y...exactamente porque viniste a quedarte?... N-no porque quiera que te vayas ehhh! (Dijo sonrojándose...por segunda vez se sonrojaba con ella...porque?)

Sarada: hoe? pues...mis papas me dijeron que saldrían en una misión importante, pero estoy segura de que va a algo mas

Bolt: una misión súper secreta? *_*

Sarada: ufff que bobo eres, claro que no! Ellos van aaaaaa mm pues, tú sabes...salir solos

Bolt: aaaaa oooo claro (su cara fue tomando un tono rojizo) no se que tiene de especial eso

Sarada: (apenada y un poco molesta, no esperaba esa respuesta) es cierto es decir para que querría alguien estar a solas con un chico? es decir que es de diferente? nosotros hemos estado solos varias veces y es igual a cuando estamos juntos (desvió la mirada)...

Bolt: s-si...no es nada...especial... (Desvió su mirada sonrojándose un poco más... ¿qué le pasaba ese día! O más bien esa noche?!)...aunque...a veces mis papas...también quieren estar solos...

Sarada: ¿enserio?...creí que solo ellos por no haberse visto...y es que ellos se aman, y mucho! (Respondió orgullosa levantando la barbilla)

Bolt: no decías eso hace 1 mes... (La miró desafiante...¡por fin Una conversación normal entre ellos!)

Sarada: es que antes no sabía bobo!...agh no se ni porque hablo de esto contigo si solo eres un bobo! (Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero)

Bolt: pues también tú! Eres muy...cursi!

Sarada: ¡¿cursi YO?! (Le miro de forma desafiante, no le gustaba que la describieran con los típicos adjetivos de niña) ¿Acaso no puedo emocionarme porque mis papas estén juntos de nuevo? (se preparó para darle un golpe al chico, este solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto) ¿pero tú qué sabes de lo que siente una chica? (le dio un leve empujón en la frente que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer)

Bolt: ¿a qué te refieres? (que insinuaba la chica? Acaso ella…) quieres decir que no te entiendo?

Sarada: Obviamente no! (La chica no quería decir eso, es decir si quería pero no debía, ¿sería buen momento y lugar para hablar de ESO?)

Bolt: qué raro, creí que éramos amigos y nos decíamos todo, a que viene eso tan de repente ¿ ( su corazón se aceleraba mientras buscara la mirada de la chica, quería ser notado, pero por qué?)

Sarada : no importa ( empezó a sonrojarse un poco, bajo su mirada y no dijo nada mas)

Bolt: si no importara no estarías así (con delicadeza tomo la barbilla de la chica y alzo su mirada)

(La vista de los chicos se encontró, era una competencia para saber quién sería el primero en hacer algo, seria ella aunque no de modo esperado).

Sarada: vete (dijo en voz baja a modo de lamento)

Bolt: (se levantó del suelo, se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir….) ¿En serio quieres que me vaya?

(La Uchiha no pudo respirar por algunos segundos, se puso de pie, dio un jalón a la playera de bolt tirándolo de nuevo en el suelo, cerró la puerta y puso seguro en ella, no querían que nadie los molestara, sin importar que pasara esta noche)

Sarada: ¿Qué soy para ti? (dijo tímidamente, esperando escuchar lo que ella quería)

Bolt: (su estómago se encogió por completo, literalmente se contrajo ante tal pregunta, sentía su corazón latir con mucha fuerza en su garganta y al mismo tiempo sentía sus mejillas encendidas. ¿Qué se supone que contestara en un momento así? )...mmm...p-pues...e-eres...hmmmm...p-pues...u-una chica...

Sarada: una chica? (Pregunto cómo obligándolo a decir más)

Bolt: s-si...eres...mmm...una chica...mmm m-muy fuerte...e...inteligente...y...linda...(trago en seco)

Sarada: (se sonrojo y sus ojos se cristalizaron) e-enserio eso crees?

Bolt: si...(volvió a tragar en seco)

Sarada: y...qué más? ...

Bolt: hm...p-pues creo...c-creo que tu...t-tu...mm m-me...(estaba a punto de decirlo, de pronunciar esas palabras que tenía ya tiempo temiendo decir y temiendo si quiera pensarlo...ahora...las iba a decir sin si quiera pensar si era bueno o no?) ...m-me...

Sarada:...s-si?

Bolt: m-me...m-me...t-tu me...m-me...pareces la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener...(sonrió despreocupado, si eso era lo que quería decir...verdad?...VERDAD?!)

Sarada:...¿qué?

Bolt: eres mi mejor amiga...a eso te refieres no?

Sarada: tu...(su mirada se tornó dura contra él...) pensé que dirías otra cosa! Como...te odio! (Se cruzó de brazos y desvío su mirada de él y sus ojos delataban que estaba a punto de llorar.)

*Bolt: pero yo…. (Aun con el corazón acelerado)

Sarada: no puede ser que después de tanto tiempo juntos no te des cuenta (abrazo sus piernas y bajo la mirada para evitar ser vista llorando).

Bolt: de…de qué? (tenia nervios de escuchar la respuesta)

Sarada: ¡TU ME GUSTAS! (dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias, si Bolt la veía solo como amiga que mas daba? Ya no importaba)

Bolt: Sarada….(se le creo un nudo en la garganta, el también quería decirlo pero los nervios lo tenían paralizado, solo había una forma de demostrar lo que sentía) yo. Puedes verme?

Sarada: déjate de tonterías, obviamente te veo, y veo cómo te burlas (dijo sin levantar la vista)

Bolt: no! Hablo enserio mírame.

Sarada: (alzo la cabeza pero no abrió los ojos) que estupidez quieres…

(fue interrumpida por un beso a labios del rubio, era un beso muy inocente, se notaba que bolt no tenía experiencia esto "alegro" a la chica, ella haría que ambos se volvieran expertos, tomo la iniciativa atajo al chico rodeando su cabeza con los brazos, se quedaron asi un par de minutos no querían que el momento terminara pero en cuento abrieron los ojos se separaron sonrojados)

Bolt: yo…..(debía romper la tensión con algún comentario amistoso y lindo para ella) no tenía idea que las Uchiha besaran tan bien

Sarada: (sonrió) y yo no sabía que los Uzumaki lo hicieran tan mal (rio ligeramente) ¿Por qué hiciste eso?¿ Fue por …lastima? (un escalofrió estremeció a la joven al pensar en esa posibilidad)

Bolt: no no , para nada!, lo hice por que …..Tú me gustas y me gustas mucho!, toda la noche he sentido una presión en el pecho que me incitaba a decírtelo y quizás ….(no continuo, pero sabía que quería llegar a algo "más")….

Sarada: (rio un poco) sabes, nunca imagine que nuestro primer beso seria en tu casa a escondidas de todos.

Bolt: jejeje almenos nunca lo olvidaras…por qué lo dices así?

Sarada: obviamente ya sabía que tu primer beso seria conmigo, es decir ¿con quien más seria, con chowcho? Además (dijo en voz baja) ya había dicho que mis labios solo seria para ti…

(El chico se sorprendió al escuchar esa confesión, no sabia ni como responder al respecto, ahora se sentía mucho más nervioso...)

Bolt: yo... (Se relajó, después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga no? Y además ya tenían más "confianza" ¿no? )...en realidad si pensaba en besar a Chowchow... (Sonrió orgulloso.)

Sarada: oye bobo! Creí que serías más romántico! (Se rió un poco y golpeó levemente su hombro para luego cambiar de lugar a acurrucarse junto a él y recostarse en su hombro y del mismo modo el chico la rodeo con su brazo.)

Bolt: hum...tu...estas seguro que no hay otro chico que te guste? No se...alguien más de la academia? Alguien...mmm mejor?

Sarada: no! Aaww bobo porque dices eso?

Bolt: no se...solo lo pensé...

Sarada: y a ti...no te gusta otra chica que sea más...hum...o menos...mmmm?

Bolt: para nada... (Tímidamente le dio un beso en su cabeza sorprendiéndose él mismo del acto)

Sarada: o una que no sea hija de Uchiha Sasuke? (y bueno eso si era un problema porque pues solo escuchar el nombre intimidaba y MUCHO Sasuke aún no era...mmm el favorito de la aldea y en la escuela Bolt sabía que Sarada se enteraba de lo que se hablaba de su padre a sus espaldas...y tantos rumores, historias, sin saber si eran ciertas o falsas y no había ni a quien preguntarle...entonces...si...intimidaba...) ...

Bolt:...no...está bien... (en parte era real, pero en parte era mentira, ya que sí le daba un poco de miedo y obvio la chica lo noto)

Sarada: creo que ya es hora de dormir, será mejor que vayas a tu dormitorio (se levantó rompiendo el abrazo, y el chico la siguió.) buenas noches

Bolt: buenas noches...

Sarada: ¿Y? No vas a darme un beso de buenas noches?

Bolt: ah! Si...hum... (Se acercó a besarla, muy lentamente...)

Sarada: no respires tan fuerte me haces cosquillas...

Bolt: no puedo no respirar...ahora no hables (se siguió acercando ahora sujetando el rostro de la chica)

Sarada: no sujetes mis lentes (aparto su mano) siento que me los quitaras y te iras y sabes que no veo nada sin ellos

Bolt: ¡vamos! Yo jamás te haría eso, tú me conoces...aashh ya solo no hables ¿no querías un beso?

Sarada: si pero un beso bien!

Bolt: pero...aagh...ya solo no hables...no hables...(sujeto ahora la barbilla de la chica y se acercó a ella DE NUEVO y esta vez Sarada lo jaló del cuello hacia ella besándose de nuevo, un poco más apasionado que la primera vez, saboreándose un poco más, quedándose sin aliento, se separaron por unos segundos para luego volverse a besar ahora un poco más apasionadamente, Bolt pasó sus brazos hacia la cintura de su compañera y ella cruzó sus brazos en su cuello abrazándolo más profundamente).

**(Era la primera vez que cualquiera de los chicos se sentía así, tenían la necesidad de estar juntos, lentamente volvieron a entrar al cuarto sin perder el beso que tanto disfrutaban, Bolt cerró la puerta con un empujón, inconscientemente empezó a recorrer la espalda de su amiga, esta se sonrojo pero no le molestaba, incluso le era placentero sentir a su enamorado mientras ella le masajeaba la nuca y despeinaba su rubia cabellera, poco a poco las manos de Bolt fueron bajando hasta llegar a rozar por debajo de las caderas de la joven causando que rompiera el beso)

Bolt: perdón (dijo apenado, de estaba dejando guiar por sus instintos)

Sarada: no…..está bien…yo (tomo la mano de bolt y volvió a colocarla donde el chico se había detenido) sigue por favor.

Bolt: Sarada..Pero yo….(se sentía extraño, sintió que su cuero empezaba a producir mucho calor, sentía nervios pero también emoción, no sabían dónde podrían terminar) aaaah?

Sarada: no puedo divertirme también? (con una mueca provocadora comenzó a "masajear" los glúteos del Uzumaki)

Bolt: (aun nervioso) en ese caso… (Trago saliva) yo también te haré sentir bien (imitando a la morena masajeo a la chica haciendo que disfrutaran el uno del otro, esto hizo que sus corazones se aceraran, nuevas sensaciones eran experimentadas, el deseo se manifestaba en ellos)

Sarada: haaaa (soltó un ligero gemido que sorprendió a ambos) yo…

(El chico siguió acariciando a su acompañante, quería volver a escuchar ese sonido, aquel grito ahogado que la hizo estremecer, quería oír mucho mas de ella, el jugueteo continúo, al estar ambos en pijama era como si los roces fueran sobre la piel, pero los chicos querían llegar un poco más lejos, satisfacer su curiosidad y de paso otra cosa)

Bolt: ¿por qué no nos recostamos?

Sarada: ¿heee? (dijo sorprendía) ¿acaso no quieres continuar?

Bolt: al contrario, quiero que estemos más cómodos…

(Los chicos se acostaron uno frente al otro, era la primera que compartirían la cama para no dormir, comenzaron a besarse con mucha pasión, el roce de sus cuerpos era incesante, les daba sensación de unión, tal vez eran inexpertos pero ambos sabían que querían sentirse mejor)

Bolt : te quiero (dijo mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la pijama de la chica) no quiero dejarte jamas.

Sarada: Bolt yo (sentía escalofríos, una parte de ella quería evita que Bolt siguiera, pero algo le decía que se sentiría más viva que nunca pues por fin estaba ahí con el chico que amaba) Si continuamos yo…. ¿Crees que debamos hacerlo?

Bolt: tranquila, hoy solo hare que disfrutes (termino de desabrochar el camisón de Sarada, estaba ahí, descubierta ante él, eso lo excitaba).

Sarada: no te me quedes viendo bobo!.. ..Me da pena (iba a cubrirse, si bien aún tenía su sostén puesto ella se sentía expuesta).

Bolt: (detuvo a la chica y la recostó bajo de él) tranquila, (le beso la frente) tomemos nuestro tiempo….(comenzó a besas sus mejillas, su cuello, al llegar a sus oídos la chica se estremeció) parece que encontré algo aquí.

(El rubio siguió con su tarea conocer el cuerpo de su amada a través de sus besos, sus delicados hombros , sus claros brazos, su cintura tan sensual , se deleitó mientras besaba lentamente su abdomen causando gemidos ligeros de la chica ella se sentía en las nubes, subió de apoco hasta llegar a los pechos de la morena donde se detuvo) .

Bolt: creo que tenemos un problema (dijo provocativo)

Sarada: tu quieres que ….. (Aparto al chico y se puso de pie) tapate los ojos!

Bolt: pero..

Sarada: hazlo o te matare!

(el chico obedeció, la chica se quitó el sostén, una vez más se recostó , ahora frente a su amante)

Sarada: ya… (Trago saliva) ya puedes seguir

Bolt: (al abrir los ojos se encontró a su chica sin pantalón y cubriendo su busto con los brazos). Te ves hermosa.

Sarada: quieres conocerme por completo ¿no? Pues…. (Retiro sus brazos permitiendo que Bolt le viera) aun tienes mucho por ver (hizo una cara picara).

Bolt: y estoy ansioso por continuar…

Sarada: se nota (noto una pequeño abultamiento en el pantalón de su compañero) un consejo, tal vez después quieras conocer mi espalda, seguro encontraras algo (dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes).

Bolt: lo tendré en mente.

(Continuaron con se pequeña sesión de besos y caricias, él besaba su cuello y ella suspiraba su nombre mientas acariciaba la espalda de su compañero sin saber que en otro cuarto de la casa de los Uzumaki, la situación era mmm un poco similar...)

Hinata:...hhmmm Naruto-kun...los niños...nos van a oír...

Naruto: Hinata...nunca han escuchado nada y no haremos nada para que nos escuchen...solo quiero...besarte...un poco...

(Decía entre besos...besaba a su compañera, su cuello y sus labios, mientras sujetaba y acariciaba los brazos De su esposa, sosteniéndolos sobre la cabeza de ella.)

Naruto: ¿Hace cuánto que no estamos juntos?

Hinata: desde que Kiba-kun se llevó a los niños de campamento...

Naruto: fue hace mucho...

Hinata: si...fue hace mucho... (Contestaba suspirando ante las caricias)

Naruto:...te necesito... (Le suspiró al oído empezando a frotar sus caderas con las de ella.)

Hinata: Naruto-kun...hhmmm...aah...a-ahorita...a-ahorita no podemos... además...Sarada-chan está aquí...

Naruto:...aja... (Bajo los delgados tirantes de la pijama de la chica para besar sus hombros, después continuó bajando su sexy camisón hasta su cintura y al no traer sostén, empezó a besar su pecho con devoción y tranquilidad disfrutando cada segundo...haciendo que ella suspirara y se estremeciera.)

Hinata: Naruto-kun...Sarada-chan es más...perspicaz...que Bolt-kun y Himawari-chan...ella...hhhmmm...podría...podría darse cuenta...

Naruto:...Sasuke...me las pagara...le enviaré a mis hijos a cuidarlos por una semana...

(Ella se rió un poco ante tal declaración para luego morder sus labios y evitar que saliera algo más audible de ellos. El rubio se separó de ella y le quitó por completo su camisón, la levanto, la beso con pasión desenfrenada mientras la llevó hasta el baño de su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, la pego al espejo de la puerta del baño y la levanto con fuerza para que ella enrollara sus piernas en su cadera, empezando embestidas fuertes pero pausadas, haciendo que se aceleraran su respiraciones. Con una mano bajo las pantaletas de su compañera...y ella le ayudaba a eso...¿en dónde había quedado la niña tímida e inocente que lo ama a en secreto en la academia? Dejó caer la prenda al suelo del baño y mientras ella acariciaba su rostro y su corto cabello él empezó a quitarse su...nada sexy pantalón de pijama...ya que dormía con el torso desnudo, solo un poco más y podrían experimentar el hecho de hacerlo tratando de NO hacer ruido... En el otro cuarto Bolt y Sarada seguían...más o menos en lo mismo...ella lo acariciaba ahora en su parte íntima, aun con su pijama puesta y él besaba los hombros de la chica mientras acariciaba sus aun no completamente formados pechos, ambos con sus respiraciones agitadas, sus corazones bombeando al mil, jadeando, gimiendo y suspirando el nombre del otro hasta que...el sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que los chicos se separaran de golpe uno del otro, fue tan rápido que ni cuenta se dieron en que momento estaban sentados en la cama uno a cada extremo y Sarada abrazándose a sí misma tratando de cubrirse...jurando que en cualquier momento la puerta de su cuarto se abriría y ahora SI que tendrían problemas...pero en su lugar escucharon pequeñas pisadas que discretas caminaban por el largo corredor hasta llegar a una puerta y empezar a tocarla...llamaron a la puerta 3 veces...y al no haber respuestas las pisaditas siguieron hasta detenerse en otra puerta...donde volvió a tocar...

Hinata: (baja con cuidado los bóxer de su marido, se abrazó a él mientras la cargaba contra el espejo y estaban a punto...cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su cuarto...)...Himawari...

(El chico la soltó y trataron de recuperar el aliento, Hinata tomo rápido una bata del baño, se la puso y salió, así como si nada...a Naruto le impresionaba la habilidad que tenía ella para "enfriarse", a él le costaba un poco más de trabajo...él se quedó en el baño volviéndose a vestir y mojándose el rostro con agua fría mientras Hinata abría la puerta del cuarto.)

Hinata: ... ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

Himawari: mamá...tuve sueños feos... (La pequeña estaba en pijama con pantuflas de conejo, un osito de peluche y una mantita.) Fui con Bolt pero no me abre la puerta...

Hinata: aawww...tu hermanito debe estar dormido... (Se inclinó a su estatura) ven vamos a tu cuarto no pasa nada

Himawari:...mmmmmmmmmmm (empezó a hacer un puchero cuando Naruto salió del cuarto, después de "recuperar la compostura")

Naruto: aaaww ¿qué tiene mi princesa? (La cargó en sus brazos) ¿tienes miedo? ¿Hhmm? ¿Quieres venir a dormir con mamá y papá?

Himawari: siii...

Naruto: bueno ven con nosotros

Himawari: ¿osito puede venir?

Naruto: ¿osito? Mmmm. Si le haremos un espació

(sonrió mientras veía la cara de "reproche" de su esposa, pero en fin ella mejor que nadie sabía que si había algo que Naruto disfrutara hacer en las noches más que nada...aparte de tener un poco de pasión con ella...era tener a sus hijos en su cama, parecía un niño...pero ella lo entendía...él había pasado miles de noches con sueños feos y nadie con quien ir a meterse a la cama a ser consolado, así que en definitiva era algo que le encantaba hacer...y ella no se opondría...antes de entrar al cuarto volteó en dirección del corredor atenta a escuchar cualquier ruido proveniente de la habitación o de Sarada o de Bolt...pero no había nada...estaban callados...seguro estaban dormidos, sin más entro a su dormitorio junto con su hija y su esposo y cerró la puerta tras ellos.)

Bolt: creo que ya están durmiendo otra vez (decía asomándose por la puerta del cuarto)

Sarada: yo..yo…(Estaba entrando en crisis, comenzó a sonrojarse, por fin había entrado en razón, estaba pasando la noche excitándose con Bolt, esto no era como cuando ella fantaseaba mientras Sakura y Sasuke salían de casa, literalmente se le había entregado al rubio y él la había aceptado! Estuvieron toda la noche expresando su amor mientras todos dormían! Ella estaba muy avergonzada, no podía dejar de cubrirse) creo que hacer esto fue un error.

Bolt: a que te refieres? (Sorprendido)

Sarada: a eso! No debimos hacer esto, imagina que nos hubieran descubierto!

Bolt: Sara por qué? Acaso no me quieres?

Sarada: si pero no deberíamos….

Bolt : (se acercó poco a poco a ella que estaba en la cama)porque yo te amo y quiero reafirmarlo todas las veces posibles (le dio un beso tierno)

Sarada: pero crees que…

Bolt: además no me digas que no te gusto? Te veías muy sexy, jamás olvidare tu cara mientras besaba tus….

Sarada: no hables así! (Le interrumpió dándole un almohadazo) aaaa y más te vale que no le hables nadie sobre esto heeeee (se puso de pie frente al muchacho caído).

Bolt: no lo hare, yo te quiero solo para mí.

Sarada: lo mejor es que vayamos a la cama (se mostró algo enojada)

Bolt: pero... está bien, nos vemos mañana (desanimado levanto su ropa del suelo el esperaba algo más).

Sarada: qué? Ahora no me vas a acompañar? , humm estos hombres solo hacen promesas (dijo seria pero bromeando).

Bolt: ósea que puedo.

Sarada: (le hizo señas y hablo de forma muy sensual para que se acercara) ¿qué esperas? Te prometo que te va a gustar (guiño el ojo)

(El chico de inmediato entro a la cama con su amada)

Sarada: (hizo una cara entre traviesa y maligna) ya viste demasiado de mí, ahora es mi turno (comenzó a acariciar la parte intima del rubio) y parece que estás listo para el segundo round

Bolt: (oír a su chica con tal determinación le hizo emocionarse) cuando tú digas

Sarada: relájate, déjame hacerlo todo a mi (la chica se metió en las cobijas y momentos después el bóxer del chico salió volando).

Bolt: Sara…haaaa (el chico comenzó a gemir, Sarada estaba satisfaciendo a su chico, así seria de ahora en adelante).

Sarada: no hables tan alto, nos descubrirán (continuo excitando a su nuevo novio)

Bolt: lo intentare…haaa, pero eres muy buena… (El chico estaba perdiendo cualquier precaución, ya no le importaba nada, el solo quería seguir con Sarada y que cada noche fuera mejor que la anterior)

(Los chicos continuaron así varios minutos, después cada quien regreso a su cama, pero hicieron la promesa de continuar desatando su pasión, después de todo Sarada se iría pasado mañana, eso les daba al menos una noche más para experimentar y eso era suficiente para que ambos esperaran un nuevo día, una nueva mañana juntos).

Y...mucho antes de eso...

(Hablaba, hablaba, hablaba...y...SEGUIA HABLANDO! Le era increíble darse cuenta como una personita tan pequeña pudiera hablar tanto! Es decir solo se había perdido 12 años de su vida! No eran tantos y ni él ni su madre eran así a esa edad...pero por lo visto 12...si era mucho tiempo, era obvio que Sarada y Sakura tenían una gran conexión, conexión que entre padre e hija, no existía...dolía ...Y JAMAS lo admitiría ante los demás...pero era real...Sarada y Sakura compartían demasiadas cosas juntas y por mucho que se amaran los tres...él era un completo extraño para ellas...y viceversa...y el ejemplo estaba ahí! Sarada acababa de llegar de la academia y tenía mil cosas que contar literal! Ni sabía en qué momento había perdido el hilo de la conversación... )

Sarada: y entonces le dije...osea si no va a invitarte al baile...para que rogar? Mejor invitar a alguien más...y digo Chouchou está de acuerdo conmigo...

Sakura: e Inojin qué dijo?

Sarada: nada como siempre...jura que la estudiante de Ino-sensei lo invitará...pero...es obvio que ella quiere ir con el otro chico de su equipo...

Sakura: bueno es que son más de la edad y es obvio que Inojin para ella es muy pequeño...

Sarada: pero así son los niños mamá! Son idiotas...Bolt es un súper idiota...es en serio...y Shikadai también! No puedo creer que este armando tanto alboroto solo porque escucho que sus papas piensan tener otro hijo

Sakura: bueno, hija es obvio que se ponga celoso

Sarada: pero aun ni existe es solo un "tal vez" o eso entendí...pero los del ramen dicen que osea ya es un hecho y Chouchou me dijo que escucho a su papá hablar de que si estaban buscando tener uno...obvio Shikadai corrió con su tío a que lo consuele y como es el consentido, pues le dicen que sí a todo.

Sakura: bueno yo no sé nada de que Temari esté embarazada ni nada pero...supongo que sí es un poco lógico.

Sarada: pues un poco se está poniendo de moda o algo así

Sakura: jajajajajajaja Sarada que dices, tener bebes no es moda...

Sarada: pero lo es! Porque Temari-san y Shikamaru-sama estarían buscando uno?

Sasuke: UN QUEEEEEE? (Casi se atraganta con su comida, si dijo eso SU BEBE?)

Sarada: tener un bebé...papá no estas prestando atención verdad? (Se mostró molesta)

Sakura: Sarada tu padre debe estar cansado...

Sarada: bueno...entonces...si puedo ir?

Sakura: pues creo que sí no habría problema, solo que aun debo consultarlo con Naruto y Hinata...

Sarada: si! Iré a empacar mis cosas... (Se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo a su cuarto)

Sasuke: ir a dónde?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun enserio no pusiste nada de atención...Sarada quiere ir a quedarse este fin de semana con Naruto y Hinata...ya sabes acordamos ayer que tú y yo queríamos ir a una misión pequeña juntos...hace mucho que no lo hacemos...(contestó nostálgica...)

Sasuke: porque a casa de Naruto?

Sakura: quiere estar con Bolt supongo

Sasuke: lo llamó idiota hace 2 minutos...

Sakura:...awwww cariño...no seas celoso...se la pasan bien juntos...estará bien

Sasuke: está demasiado emocionada por eso...

Sakura: no es malo...y bien? Ya hablaste con Naruto de a dónde iremos?

Sasuke:...no...

(Era más que evidente, no solo no tenía una conexión con Sarada...si no la conexión con Sakura se había perdido...porque...por increíble que parezca sí había una conexión entre ellos, aun después de tooooooooodo lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo bueno y lo malo ...Más malo que bueno...había una conexión entre ellos, pero ahora se estaba perdiendo...)

Sakura: cómo a donde te gustaría ir? Debe ser una misión pequeña para no demorar mucho no quiero alejarme de Sarada mucho tiempo... (Se recostó en el hombro de él)...pero igual que nos haga sentir vivos... (Cómo se iban a sentir vivos en una misión si era como si ya no hubiera nada entre ellos...:...entonces….una idea se encendió en su cabeza...quizás aún estaba a tiempo de recuperar por lo menos unas cosa que había perdido, y si hacía bien las cosas POR PRIMERA VEZ podría tener algo que había decidido no tener 12 años atrás.)

Sasuke: iré a hablar con Naruto de eso y a pedirle ayuda que cuide de Sarada...si?...no tardare...(solo se levantó y se fue...)

...

Naruto: entonces básicamente tu lo que quieres es que...

Sasuke: solo cuida a Sarada este fin de semana, voy a salir con Sakura...

Naruto: qué bien! A dónde?

Sasuke: no te incumbe

Naruto: es política de la aldea Sasuke necesito saber dónde estarán es por seguridad...y esas cosas tu entiendes...

Sasuke: (lo miro desafiante) por ahí

Naruto: por ahí a dónde?...ah! Espera!...Sasuke! Eres un pervertido lo sabías!

Sasuke: cuidaras a Sarada si o no?

Naruto: ok ok si! Ella y Bolt se llevan bien y les gusta pasar mucho tiempo juntos, seguro se divertirán

Sasuke: juntos haciendo...qué?

Naruto: no se lo que hacen a esa edad...ya sabes ㈳5

***(Mientras Sasuke se dirigía de regreso a casa Sakura estaba algo nerviosa… O mejor dicho ansiosa? Hace tiempo que no salía en una misión y más aún, tenía años que no salía a solas con su esposo)

Sakura: cielos, no me sentía así desde que éramos pequeños n/n, (se miraba al espejo, quería lucir bien para cuando Sasuke llegara) hemos cambiado mucho (le invadió algo de nostalgia) ambos somos mayores, nuestro amor a madurado, aun así siento que algo nos falta.

(Después de todo tenia pocos meses desde que Sasuke se había "integrado" a la familia, era como si algo aun los dividiera, era hasta ahora que volvía a sentir emoción por verlo)

Sakura: quiero lucir perfecta para él, recordarle porque me ama, quiero que me desee igual que yo a él.

(Varios pensamientos causaron que se sintiera impaciente por ver a SU Sasuke, seguía teniendo ese deseo de sentirse vivía y solo lo lograría si Su esposo estaba con ella).

Sakura: no! (Se dio una leve cachetada) debo dejar de fantasear, qué pensaría Sasuke si supiera que….

(Se llevó las manos al pecho, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en él y en lo que podrían hacer).

Sakura: creo que iré a tomar un baño antes de que regrese, tengo que relajarme….

...

Sakura: llevas todo?

Sarada: si mamá

Sakura: todas tus cosas? Y toda tu ropa?

Sarada: si mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sakura:...bien...ven aquí (abrazó a la pequeña) ya sabes, cualquier cosa solo dile al 7º y él nos contactará lo antes posible y vendremos de inmediato...

Sarada: si mamá no hay problema ...tampoco es la primera vez que me quedo con ellos en casa...

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Sakura: bueno...entonces ya sabes que hacer, al salir de la academia te vas con Bolt directo a su casa ok?...te traeremos un regalo lindo lo prometo (abrazó a la pequeña de nuevo, luego ella se despidió de su padre y se fue a la escuela...Sakura y Sasuke se irían a la misión temporal que habían pensado, eso los uniría un poco...más que nada los ayudaría a adaptarse a su nueva vida juntos...a su actual vida...bueno tampoco es que antes llevaran una gran vida juntos...solo habían compartido tiempo como tal por un pequeño periodo Sakura se había ido con él a sus viajes...pero en cuanto nació Sarada ambos decidieron que lo mejor era que ambas vivieran seguras en la aldea. Pero con un poco de suerte esta "misión" los ayudaría...)

Sakura:...bien...¿nos vamos?

Sasuke: hum...vamos...(el trayecto fue...tranquilo...y silencioso, quizás demasiado silencioso...apenas y hablaron...

Sasuke: Sarada es muy demandante...

Sakura: es una niña...¿Qué esperabas? (eso había puesto más tenso el trayecto, Sasuke suponía que Sakura pensaba que él no se tomaba en serio su papel como padre...y en parte era cierto, pero de la misma forma Sakura estaba "acostumbrada" a la forma que Sasuke tenía de expresar sus emociones. Sí las quería...pero al mismo tiempo eran X en su vida...nooo ellas eran muy importantes para él..pero de la misma forma lo tenían sin cuidado...pero así era él y así lo amaba...pero le preocupaba igual que Sarada no estuviera del todo dispuesta a amarlo igual...estaba creciendo, pensaba, ella y Hinata juraban que ella y Bolt se "atraían" y se daba cuenta de cómo funcionaba el mundo...y como obligarla a amar a su padre después de ser uno totalmente fuera de serie.)

Sasuke:...llegamos...

Sakura: hoe? Pero si aun no salimos de la aldea de la ola...

Sasuke: no dije que fuera en otro lado

Sakura: ah! La misión es aquí? Pero es un hotel...

Sasuke: así es...entramos?

(Entraron...se registraron y fueron a su cuarto...era la tan conocida "Suit matrimonial" entonces...la idea era obvia...no?)

Sakura: lo planeaste...verdad?...

Sasuke: hm?

Sakura: no había misión...

Sasuke: nunca tuvimos una luna de miel...y pensé que aquí donde fue nuestra primera misión en serio...

Sakura: pero...

Sasuke: no te gusta?

Sakura: no si, solo que...Sarada ella quiere pasar más tiempo con nosotros y...nosotros...

Sasuke: más tiempo? Sakura me esfuerzo porque pasemos tiempo juntos. Pero por más que trato ustedes ya tienen una vida y yo no entro muy bien ella.

Sakura: fue una vida que quisiste perder

Sasuke: para protegerlas

Sakura: no reprocho eso...pero es como cuando te escandalizas por cosas que quisieras que fueran como tu quieres...

Sasuke: cómo qué? Cómo querer tener participación con mi hija?

Sakura: si pero no dominarla...es como cuando su vestido cuando no querias que fuera con sus amigas

Sasuke: eso digo! Ella no respeta mis opiniones

Sakura: cómo va a respetar las ideas de alguien a quién no conoce?

Sasuke: me conoce! Soy su padre!

Sakura: no actuas como tal...(la discusión se prolongó y esque Sarada era hija de ambos y de una u otra forma Sasuke sabia que por mucho la mayor autoridad en Sarada era Sakura...y eso le daba miedo que algún día se saliera de control...como cuando su vestido...de aquella vez...)

*********************FLASHBACK****************

(Habían pasado pocos días desde que Sasuke se había reincorporado a la familia, las chicas seguían con su ritmo de vida normal mientras el Uchiha se sentía un extraño, no sabía cuál sería sus papel en la familia, sería el padre de Sarada y esposo de Sakura pero ¿Qué significaba eso? )

Sarada: ya me voy.

Sakura: vas con cuidado, no regreses muy tarde.

Sarada: está bien (abrió la puerta y se encontró a su papa quien le miro sorprendido).

Sasuke: a donde te diriges vestida así? ( pregunto demandando una respuesta)

Sarada: voy con unas amigas al centro comercial (dijo sin razonar la posición en la que estaba, después de todo su mama NUNCA le había cuestionado su forma de vestir).

Sasuke: no saldrás de la casa vistiendo de esa forma, ve a cambiarte por algo menos (la miro de reojo)…llamativo.

Sakura: Sasuke déjala ir, ya va tarde, te diviertes querida.

(La chica ni se despidió de su padre, no era la primera vez que pasaba una situación así pero era el límite para Sasuke)

Sasuke: cómo es posible que la dejes ir SOLA y vestida de esa manera tan…

Sakura: no se veía linda? Yo misma le ayude a escoger su ropa.

Sasuke: tu escogiste ESO? Además acaso no te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle?

Sasuke: tranquilo, Sarada es una chica muy independiente, y sabe cuidarse sola, además no veo por qué te molesta la ropa, ella está buscando su identidad, debiste verla cuando quiso dejar de usar lentes (rio).

Sasuke: no entiendo cómo puede darte risa.

Sakura: (en tono firme) acaso no confías en ella? Yo la eduque muy bien mientras tú no estabas.

Sasuke: …..(quedo callado, una vez más se sentía fuera de lugar, pero entendía que ellas ya había hecho una vida sin él) lo sé (no se había quedado ni dos minutos dentro de la casa y salió una vez mas)

Sakura: Sasuke yo…( no pudo justificar sus palabras).

Sakura: creí que me guardabas rencor por no darte tu lugar (dijo para sí misma mientras derramo una lagrima).

*************FIN DEL FLASHBACK***********

Sasuke: trato de hacer lo mejor por ella...por ustedes

Sakura: pues la forma no es queriendo cambiar su forma de repente, ella ya esta acostumbrada a algo y no puedes solo llegar e imponer tus reglas

Sasuke: yo no impongo nada solo digo que...

Sakura: si lo haces! Siempre! Siempre lo has hecho, solo te gusta hacer las cosas a tu manera sin importarte los demás. (Se cruzó de brazos sentándose en la cama limpiando un par de lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar a sus mejillas. Él solo se quedo en silencio...ambos...no hablaron durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que él rompió el silencio.)

Sasuke:...ven... (le extendió su mano, y cuando ella la tomo la levantó con delicadeza de la cama, la jaló hasta él y con su única mano empezó a desvestirla, ella estaba nerviosa pero no se movía, cuando ya estaba desnuda por instintivo...después de tanto tiempo...se cubrió con sus brazos sonrojandose.) ven...ven aquí (la abrazó cálidamente y así la llevo al baño, cerró la puerta y abrió la llave del agua caliente de la tina, mientras se llenaba él se desvistió y al terminar, cerró la llave, la tomó de nuevo de la mano y la metió junto con él a la tina, sentándose él pegado a la tina y ella recostada en su pecho mientras é la abrazaba dando pequeños besos en cabeza y hombros.)

Sasuke: (decía entre besos) perdón por causarles tantos problemas, yo quería protegerlas, no sabía que me volvería un extraño para las dos.

Sakura: no eres un extraño (la chica se relajaba con cada beso, se sentía acogida y digna de los cuidados de su esposo).

Sasuke: me ganare mi lugar junto a ustedes (tomando de la barbilla a la pelirosa la hizo acercarse y le dio un beso como nunca antes se lo había dado, apasionado, lleno de sentimiento, un beso de perdón y de promesas)

Sakura: (se separó de Sasuke para recuperar la respiración) Sasuke…lo dices en serio?

Sasuke: por supuesto que sí (se acercó para hablarle al oído) pero ahora quiero recuperar mi lugar en tu corazón (comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de la chica con su mano, acaricio su pelo, paso por su nuca, masajeo sus hombros, con sus dedos recorrió la espalda, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera) te amo Sakura.

Sakura: (se sonrojo sin siquiera notarlo, aun después de todo lo que habían pasado Sasuke nunca le había dicho nada ni remotamente parecido y ahora estando solos pero juntos el escuchar esas palabras con las que había soñado le hicieron llorar de alegría) Sasuke.. Yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho.

Sasuke: No llores (con sus labios fue borrando cada una de las lágrimas) yo me encargare de que no derrames ni una sola lagrima.

Sakura: (sonrojada) eso es muy tierno (dejo escapar un ligero gemido cuando el moreno lamio su cuello).

Sasuke: esa fue la última (le dio un beso en la frente y se quedaron algunos minutos más en la tina solo disfrutando de su compañía. Besó su cuello pausadamente, pasando por detrás de sus orejas hasta llegar a su clavícula, mientras con su mano acariciaba sus muslos, piernas y entre pierna. Sakura suspiraba relajada y con sus manos acariciaba el cabello de él. Sasuke pasó su mano a acariciar la intimidad de ella de forma lenta y pausada haciendo que se tensara reprimiendo un gemido, tenía mucho, muuuuuuuuuucho que no estaban juntos, que no se besaban o acariciaban, por eso no podía evitar contraer su cuerpo ante tal tacto.) Relajate...(susurró en su oído besándolo) no te tenses...debes estar relajada para disfrutarlo. (Ella suspiro ante sus palabras y lentamente se fue destensando. El masaje seguía un ritmo tranquilo pero constante, Sakura perdía un poco de cordura cada vez que el chico se introducía cada vez más en su intimidad, ella se mostraba deseosa, se encontraba en una escena que solo concebía en sus sueños más profundos, se recostó sobre el cálido pecho se su amante, extendió por completo sus piernas y se dejó llevar por el deseo, si bien solo tenía una mano, sabía cómo usarla para satisfacer a su esposa).

Sasuke: Sakura, bésame (dijo el mientras masajeaba con mayor intensidad).

Sakura: (entre gemidos logro besarlo) yo..yo….si sigues así (la chica estaba llegando al climax, estaba por soltar un gran grito que fue ahogado por el beso de su esposo quien volvió a masajear lentamente, sintiendo los temblores en el cuerpo de la pelirosa que buscaba recuperase. Después de un rato y un par de orgasmos alcanzados por parte de la chica, propicia de las caricias de su esposo, él la giró para tenerla frente a él y besar sus labios de forma mucho más apasionada, posicionándola entre sus piernas para hacerlo...de forma...más convencional.)

Sasuke: creí...que tener hermanitos se estaba poniendo de moda en la aldea...(decía entre besos.)

Sakura: si prestaste atención a la conversación...me alegro...(respondió de igual forma, acariciando su cabello, su rostro, su cuello y su pecho...lo hicieron en la bañera para luego hacerlo en la cama, estaban agotados, recostados, ella en el pecho de él mientras él acariciaba su cabello.) Sasuke...yo...

Sasuke: hm?

Sakura: yo no se si quiero otro bebe, Sarada necesita mucho mi atención y...(sus labios fueron callados con un beso)

Sasuke: tampoco yo...quiero que Sarada tenga el 100% de mi atención.

Sakura: (suspiró y sonrió) me cuidaré y...

Sasuke: yo te cuidare...

Sakura: ...pero...si Sarada va a tener el 100% de tu atención...¿qué hay de mi?

Sasuke: (sonrió muy a su estilo) tendrás que hacer fila..(ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse, hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Y así pasó su fin de semana, 3 días donde prácticamente no salieron del cuarto, solo para pasear un poco y revivir momentos pasados...todo lo demás fue en el cuarto, ahí comían, se amaban, realizaban fantasías, jugaban...así hasta que llegó el momento de regresar a la aldea.)

...

Sakura: entonces...¿te divertiste?

Sarada: aja! Mucho!

Sasuke: ¿qué hicieron tu y Bolt?

Sarada: ¿qué?! O/O a-ah! S-si! Hum...ya sabes lo de...lo de...de...lo de siempre...jugamos videojuegos y practicamos un poco...y...y...

Sasuke:...¿y?

Sakura: Sasuke...(dijo reprochando levemente su interrogatorio)

Sarada: ...h-hm...ah! Lo vencí como siempre! =D

Sakura: bueno seguro ambos aprendieron mucho el uno del otro

Sasuke: ¿Cómo?

Sarada: si! Yo siempre le enseño cosas nuevas!

Sasuke: ¿cómo que?

Sakura: justo como tu padre y yo...siempre fui mejor, aunque no lo admita. (Lo miro de reojo sonriendo burlona)

Sasuke: ¿hoee? (Más confundido? Imposible! Ambas se rieron de su expresión...en fin...era algo de lo que tarde o temprano tendría que acostumbrarse.)


End file.
